


Something for Valentines day

by Arkcon



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth Hacker's Memory, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Ending, Self-Loathing, also why is there no keisuke x yu fanart or fanfic of them kissing, i have no knowledge in romance, not exactly on Valentines day, the idea might be cliché
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkcon/pseuds/Arkcon
Summary: Yu sees Keisuke receive a box of chocolate from a girl on Valentines day, heartbroken believing that Keisuke is in love.
Relationships: Amazawa Keisuke/Nogi Yuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Something for Valentines day

Despairing, despondent, and heartbroken. These emotions stirred within Yu. He tried to shake his mind, refusing to accept this reality. Sadly he could not deny what was happening before his very eyes. In an alleyway near Hudie Cafe, a girl handed a heart-shaped box of chocolate to Keisuke and his face brightened upon receiving it. Yu peered from the corner, holding back his sadness as he watched these events unfold.

“Mmm, these chocolates are really good!” Keisuke took a small bite in the sweets. “Thank you so much for the gift. You have no idea how much this means to me.” 

“Aw, I should be the one thanking you.” The girl smiled back. “This will be our little secret. No one can know about this. Well, not yet anyway~”

“Well anyway, I'm gonna head to my other job now. See you tomorrow!” 

Yu hid behind the corner as she exited the alley. He watched her disappear into the crowd and later Keisuke headed back to Hudie Cafe. Both of them had a carefree smile and didn’t seem to notice him. It felt like everything around Yu froze in place as he was left alone to mull over the events that had transpired.

“ _I can’t believe it. Keisuke is in love with someone else._ ” Yu surmised. “ _I should be happy for him and yet… why? Why does it hurt when I think about him?”_

He tried to brush off these unpleasant thoughts, but they still lingered in his mind long after he arrived back home. Lying in bed, Yu didn’t seem to care about anything. His mind only focused on what happened during the alleyway.

“Why was Keisuke with that girl?” Yu wondered. “And why didn't he tell me about it? Does he hate me… No wait a minute, what am I saying? Keisuke doesn’t hate me…”

“ _Of course he hates you, you miserable piles of scum._ ” His troubling thoughts swirled in his mind, forming into his self-consciousness. “ _Why do you think he’s with her? To get away from you, that’s why._ ” 

“But-”

“ _But nothing. Wait up, Yu! They’re probably talking about how pitiful and worthless you are._ ” His self-consciousness spat. “ _If Keisuke truly didn’t love the girl, then he would have rejected her gifts. The truth is, the truth is that he enjoys being in her company. In fact, he probably enjoys Chitose and Ryuji’s company more._ ”

“N-no, he-”

“ _Think about it, what do you have to offer to Keisuke? The girl gave him chocolates and other sweets, Chitose teaches him how to get girls, and Ryuji is like a mentor to him._ ” His self-consciousness listed, “ _But you? You have nothing. You are nothing. To him, you are just a burden. He has no reason to be nice to you. He’s only friends with you because he took pity on you when you were a kid._ ”

Water began to form in the corner of his eyes as memories from his youth resurfaced and played before his eyes; memories from the days before meeting Keisuke.

**What a freak.**

**What’s with that ugly haircut?**

**Why’s he wearing such a girly outfit?**

**You sure he’s not a girl?**

**How can anyone be friends with that freak?**

**What an annoying voice.**

**God, he makes me wanna puke.**

**He has a really punchable face.**

**He looks so pathetic when he cries.**

**What a loser.**

Adding the bad memories onto his growing melancholy, Yu could feel himself crumble under the weight of his self-loathing. A single tear rolling from his face and staining the blanket.

_“Face it,” His self-consciousness concluded, “you do not deserve Amazawa Keisuke.”_

Suddenly his phone chimed, bringing Yu back into reality. He checked his phone and saw a new message display on screen.

**Keisuke: Hey Yu, I haven’t seen you all day. Where are you?**

“It’s Keisuke…” Yu wiped his tears and texted back.

**Yu: Sorry, I’ve been busy. I’m at home right now.**

**Keisuke: Well if you’re not too busy, you want to hang out?**

_“Keisuke’s only doing this because he pities you.” His self-consciousness reminded as Yu continued._

**Yu: Are Chitose and Ryuji joining us?**

**Keisuke: Well, Chitose got a date tonight and Ryuji is going to stay late at Hudie, so it’ll be just the two of us like old times. I’ll even buy you dinner, my treat.**

Yu was going to say no, pretending that he was busy with schoolwork. But just as he was about to send the text, Yu paused for a moment. His self-consciousness told him no, but Yu ignored what his conscience said and changed his message.

**Yu: Okay, let’s hang out. Where do you want to meet?**

**Keisuke: Great! We’ll meet up at K-Cafe. See you soon. ’3’**

Even as kids, Yu never fully understood Keisuke’s fascination with that weird expression. 

_“He’s only setting you up to get hurt.” His self-consciousness had the last word in as Yu left for the Nakano Broadway._

Upon entering K-Cafe, Yu noticed that first, Keisuke hadn’t arrived yet and second, the place was more empty than usual. The only person here besides Yu was the owner K-Cafe. Still Yu sat down at his usual spot.

“Good evening, Yu.” The K-Cafe owner greeted him. “You waiting for Keisuke?”

“Yeah.” Yu nodded before asking, “How come you’re the only one here?”

“Well today’s been a slow day and since it’s Valentine's Day, Sacchan took the day off to go on a date.” He replied. “It’s just me and myself managing the cafe.” 

_“Will that be me someday?” Yu pondered. “All alone...”_

“Anyway you want the usual?” The owner asked. “And since Keisuke is coming, I’m sure he probably wants the same too.”

“Y-yes, we would both like that.” Yu answered.

“Okay, it’ll be out in a moment.” The owner walked behind the counter and began to make two cups of coffee. A couple of minutes later, he brought the two coffee over to Yu’s table. “Here you are, one for you and one for Keisuke when he gets here.”

“Thank you.” Yu nodded as he paid him for the coffee.

“ _To be honest, I don’t understand why you ordered another coffee._ ” Yu’s self-consciousness whispered in his ear. “ _Keisuke’s not gonna show up._ ”

“Shut up…” Yu muttered. 

“Hm, you say something?” The owner raised one of his eyebrows.

“No, it’s nothing.” He lied as the owner returned back behind the counter.

“ _I bet he’s with that girl now,_ ” his self-consciousness said, “ _completely forgetting about poor Yu-_ ”

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” A familiar voice snapped Yu out of his train of thoughts.

Yu looked up and saw Keisuke walking in, having just arrived.

“I kinda lost track of time and missed the subway.” Keisuke sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head. “Nearly tripped myself getting here.”

“You should be more cautious next time.” Yu puffed. “Anyway, I got you coffee.”

“Aw, bless Yu,” Keisuke grinned as he sat down and took his coffee from Yu. “Yu the best.”

Yu sighed. Everytime, he would get annoyed whenever Keisuke made a pun about his name.

“So how are you doing?” Keisuke asked. “Hope I didn’t interrupt anything too important.”

“N-no, you didn’t. I’m doing fine.” Yu answered though Keisuke slightly raised one of his eyebrows. “So what restaurant are we going to?”

“Well actually, it’s your choice.” Keisuke smiled. “You pick wherever you wanna eat and I’ll pay for it. Just don’t pick an expensive restaurant. I don’t know if I can cover it.”

“Maybe I’ll do just that.” That comment managed to frighten Keisuke which was enough for Yu to crack a small smile. “Oh, I know a restaurant we can go to. Their speciality dish is a rice omelet platter for two. We can share it.”

“Yeah, about that…” Keisuke seems to turn a tad green. “I’ve kinda gotten sick of rice omelet for a while now… sorry.”

Yu wondered what could have caused Keisuke to dislike rice omelet. It must have been someone who forced him to eat a mountain of rice omelet or something like that.

“How do you feel about sushi?” Yu asked. “They also serve yakitori if I remember correctly.”

“Perfect.” Keisuke said. “Let’s go, Yu.”

“You two take care now.” The owner waved. 

“Same goes to you.” Keisuke waved back as he and Yu left K-Cafe for the sushi restaurant in Nakano Broadway. Afterwards, the two headed for Nakano Central Park since Keisuke wanted to view the night skies with Yu. Upon arriving, they found a bench to sit down and gaze wondrously upon the night skies.

“It sure is bright with the moon out.” Keisuke said.

“Yeah…” But Yu didn’t seem enthusiastic. 

“Yu, what’s wrong?” Keisuke turned his attention to Yu. “You’ve been acting different today, is there something bothering you?”

“No it’s fine,” Yu brushed his concerns off, “it’s nothing to worry about.”

“You know, you’re not a very good liar.” Keisuke saw through Yu. “Something is definitely bothering you. And I’m not just going to ignore it unless you tell me.” 

“ _Tell him the truth and he’ll hate you._ ” Yu’s sub-consciousness warned.

But the look on Keisuke harden, showing that he was determined to find the answers. There was no use lying.

“I saw you this morning, in the alleyway near Hudie.” Yu said as Keisuke’s eyes soften. “You weren’t alone. There was a girl there, waiting for you. The two of you talked for a while and then you smiled when she gave you a box of chocolate.”

The shock on Keisuke’s face sealed the deal; he was in a secret relationship with her.

“ _I warned you this would happen._ ” Yu’s sub-consciousness said.

“I see you’re shocked to hear this, but it’s okay.” Sadness slowly crept into his heart. “I’ll keep this a secret from the others. I just wanna say that I support you for it.”

The last sentence tasted bitter in Yu’s mouth as he waited for Keisuke to respond. And whatever comes next will shatter Yu’s broken heart.

“Yu,” Keisuke paused for a bit, “you completely misread this situation. I’m not in love with her.”

“W-what?” Yu questioned. “Then what about her gift?” 

“Well, it’s a pretty funny story.” Keisuke explained. “The girl you saw me with in the alleyway was Yuri, our receptionist at Hudie. You see, Yuri had a massive crush on Chitose. She made homemade chocolates but was too shy to hand them directly to Chitose. So Yuri asked me to be the middleman between them.”

“But why did she go to you?” Yu asked. “Couldn’t she ask someone else like Ryuji?” 

“Well you know how straightforward Ryuji is.” Keisuke said. “He’ll probably tell Chitose the moment he lays eye contact on him. But that’s not the only reason why I agreed.”

Keisuke reached into his coat and pulled out a box of chocolate, exactly like the ones he got from Yuri. “I asked her if she could make another box of chocolate in return for helping her. I even paid her for the chocolates.”

“The chocolates are for you.” Keisuke presented his gift to Yu. “I wanted to keep it a secret from you until this very moment. It’s also why I brought you out here.”

“You…” Yu muttered, examining the box of chocolate in his hand.

“ _You don’t deserve it._ ” Yu’s sub-consciousness said. “ _He can’t be that kind, that sweet, that loving. Especially to you._ ”

“Keisuke, I’m sorry.” Yu handed back the box. “It was very kind and thoughtful of you to go through the trouble of getting me the gift, but I don’t deserve it.”

“W-what do you mean?” Keisuke was confused.

“All these nice things you did for me; treating me to dinner, giving me this box of chocolate, saying wonderful things about me… you don’t actually mean any of it.” Yu said dejected.

“Yu, I really do mean it.” Keisuke reaffirmed. “I do-” 

“Just shut up!” Yu’s sudden sharpness in his voice froze Keisuke. “You’re just like everyone else, looking down on me! Except instead of bullying me, you took pity on me! It hurts me when you take pity on me! It hurts me when you say all those nice things about me, knowing full well I don’t deserve any of it!”

“You have no reason to be kind to me, to give me support, to protect me from bullies, to invite me to Hudie, there was no reason why.” Yu’s sub-consciousness told him.

“You have no reason to be kind to me, to give me support, to protect me from bullies, to invite me to Hudie, there was no reason why!” Yu repeated.

“Yu, I-” Keisuke was cut off again.

“Just say it!” Yu yelled. “Say what you really mean! Say that you hate me! Say that I am a worthless human being! Say that you never want to see me for the rest of your life! Just say it already!”

It was a short time after Yu’s outburst, but to both of them it felt like an eternity for Keisuke to utter three special words. 

“I love you.”

It seemed to extinguish Yu’s rage for only a temporary moment before he flared up again and did the unexpected. Yu slapped Keisuke across the face. A bright red mark in the shape of a hand appeared on the left side of Keisuke’s face who was left speechless. Yu, on the other hand, went in full panic mode. He just slapped Keisuke in the face. 

Run. His mind told him to run, to get away from here. But Yu found himself unable to flee. He looked down and saw Keisuke clutching his right wrist. Yu tried to pry himself free, but Keisuke held on like if his life depended on it. Keisuke then embraced Yu, the former’s arms hugged around the latter’s upper torso and arms to prevent Yu from flailing about.

“Get off me!” Yu demanded only to be met with silence. “Let go of me! Let go...”

Yu’s struggles started to weaken, slowly becoming mere twitches. His legs felt like spaghetti as Keisuke slowly anchored Yu to the ground. Finally, Yu was pacified. Then he started to cry. All of the emotions Yu kept bottled in for all these years burst open. His tears streaming down his face as he was unable to bury himself into Keisuke. Everything inside Yu hurt a lot, as if he was set ablaze.

Yu didn’t know how long his crying lasted. He felt like an eternity had passed over and yet Keisuke was with him every step of the way. Keisuke did everything to soothe Yu, unwrapping one of his arm and gently stroking the back of Yu’s head.

“It’s okay. I’m here. Don’t worry. Don’t cry. It’s gonna be alright.” Keisuke repeated these phrases to Yu to calm the latter down.

Eventually, Yu stopped crying and everything was silent. Keisuke slowly released his hold on Yu, placing his hands on the latter’s shoulders. What Keisuke saw was Yu’s face drenched in tears.

“Even when you’re at your lowest, you still look so beautiful.” Keisuke wiped off the tears using the sleeves of his jacket. “Yu…”

Keisuke leaned in and kissed Yu. Their lips interlocked with each other as Yu felt Keisuke’s hand intertwined with his own. Yu didn’t even want to fight against this. Hope and happiness bloomed inside Yu as his self-loathing faded into nothingness. Yu wanted this feeling to last forever, but alas, it ended when Keisuke pulled back from their kiss.

“Yu, it’s my fault I didn’t come out sooner.” Keisuke softly spoke. “I didn’t know how much you were hurting. Yu, I didn’t become your friend because I took pity on you. I became your friend because I love you. I have always loved you. Not a day goes by without thinking about you.”

“I already lost someone important to me.” Yu watched tears rolling down Keisuke’s face. It was his turn to cry. “I’m not strong enough to lose you too.”

At this moment, Yu hated himself. All this time, he thought Keisuke only became his friend because he pitied him. But in reality, Keisuke had always loved him.

“Keisuke,” Yu wiped the tears off Keisuke, “I love you too.”

Yu leaned in and kiss Keisuke.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for format (2/17/2020)


End file.
